tfafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die, in der ich keine Schwester will
Die, in der ich keine Schwester will ist die zweite Episode der ersten Staffel von Türkisch für Anfänger. Die Erstausstrahlung war am 15. März 2006. Inhalt Die Episode beginnt wieder mit einer Videobotschaft von Lena an Kathi. Sie erklärt ihr, dass sie gut mit ihren neuen Geschwistern Yağmur und Cem klarkommt, was allerdings nicht ganz stimmt. Es wird auch gezeigt, dass Lena ziemlich allein ist, da sie Ferien hat und alle anderen ständig etwas mit anderen unternehmen und ihre alten Freunde alle im Urlaub sind. Schließlich gesteht sie es sich und Kathi ein, dass sie einsam ist. Auch Doris bemerkt es und schläft vor, dass Lena sich mit Yağmur anfreunden soll, aber Lena will eigentlich nicht, da ihr Yağmurs muslimischer Lebensstil total fremd ist. Lena fragt sie dann sogar, ob sie mit ihr "Sex and the City" schauen will, doch Yağmur meint nur, dass sie keine Pornofilme sehe. Lena erstellt dann eine Liste mit Gemeinsamkeiten und Unterschieden zwischen ihr und Yağmur, wobei die Unterschiede klar überwiegen. Yağmur kommt in die Küche und Doris spricht sie an, doch Yağmur bedenkt sie nur mit einem kalten Blick, wie auch Lena es oft tut, woraufhin Doris zu Lena meint, dass sie scheinbar doch Gemeinsamkeiten hätten. Lena streitet dies ab, verspricht aber trotzdem, dass sie es mit Yağmur versuchen werde. Doris erzählt Metin, dass sie herausgefunden hat, dass Cem in Ching verknallt ist. Dann sieht man Cem, Costa und Nils auf dem Spielplatz, wo auch Ching ist. Cem starrt Ching an und Costa stellt fest, dass er verknallt ist. Nils schlägt vor, dass Cem sie ansprechen soll. Lena kommt in Yağmurs Zimmer, doch diese reagiert so abweisend, dass Lena sofort wieder die Tür zumacht. Beim Essen sprechen Metin und Doris Cem auf Ching an. Sie denken, sie sei seine Freundin. Cem beschuldigt Nils, etwas ausgeplaudert zu haben, doch Metin und Doris fangen sofort an, von ihrem Kennenlernen zu erzählen. Sie wollen ihm Mut machen, Ching anzusprechen. Yağmur kommt aus ihrem Zimmer und ist sauer, dass man sie nicht zum Essen gerufen hat. Sie geht allerdings sofort weiter zur Gebetsschule. Doris meint, dass Lena mitkommen könnte und Yağmur ist begeistert. In der Gebetsschule verhält sich Lena jedoch nicht Yağmurs Wünschen entsprechend und nimmt die Sache nicht ernst genug. Schließlich führt sie sogar einen Entspannungstanz vor. Daraufhin hat Yağmur ab, weil sie sich vor ihren Mitschülerinnen schämt. Ching kommt bei den Schneider-Öztürks vorbei, um eine Nudelmaschine von Doris zu kaufen. Dabei sieht Metin die Kette mit ihrem Namen um ihren Hals und sorgt dafür, dass sie noch etwas bleibt und die Nudelmaschine gemeinsam mit Cem ausprobiert. Doch der steht nicht zu seinen Gefühlen, sondern verhält sich wie ein Macho, was Ching nicht gefällt. Auch Cem merkt, dass er sich nicht richtig verhalten hat und ärgert sich danach. Als Cem auf dem Spielplatz das nächste Mal auf Ching trifft, spioniert Metin die beiden aus. Er sieht, wie Ching Cem abblitzen lässt. Lena nimmt im Badezimmer eine Videobotschaft für Kathi auf, in der sie sagt, dass es ihr leid tut, wie sie sich Yağmur gegenüber verhalten hat. Yağmur ist währenddessen ebenfalls im Badezimmer, was Lena erst nach einer Weile bemerkt. Sie finden beide, dass es eine doofe Idee von Doris war, dass sie beide Freundinnen werden könnten. Da kommt Doris herein und bringt ihnen Kaffee und Kekse. Die beiden lästern ein wenig über ihre Eltern und dabei merken sie, dass sie sich eigentlich doch verstehen. Lena entschuldigt sich und Yağmur erzählt ihr, dass sie nach Istanbul abhauen will. Metin redet noch einmal auf Cem ein und rät ihm, einen Brief zu schreiben - bei Kerzenschein und Musik von Céline Dion. Er schreibt tatsächlich einen Liebesbrief an Ching, doch dann kommt Costa in sein Zimmer und er leugnet alles und zerknüllt den Brief, weil es ihm peinlich ist Metin findet den Brief und gibt ihn Ching. Yağmur packt ihre Sachen für die Reise. Sie und Lena gestehen sich noch immer nicht ein, dass sie einander doch mögen. Als Lena schon schläft, geht Yağmur. Vorher gibt sie ihr noch ein Amulett. Am Morgen wacht Lena auf und stellt fest, dass sie Yağmur mehr vermisst, als sie gedacht hätte. Sie rennt auf die Straße und sucht sie. Ching kommt, um sich bei Cem für den Brief zu bedanken, der sie sehr berührt hat. Sie gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Costa bekommt alles mit, da er bei Costa geschlafen hat. Um vor Costa cool dazustehen, leugnet Cem alles und sagt, Metin habe den Brief geschrieben. Ching ist schwerenttäuscht von Cem. Lena findet Yağmur an einer Bushaltestelle. Yağmur ist nicht in den Bus eingestiegen und Lena bringt sie nach Hause. Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 1